


Take The Reins

by khazadspoon



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Pegging, Pre-Series, men get pegged 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: “I was thinking that, maybe, if you were in the mood, you might want to take the reins tonight?”The meaning dawns on her immediately and she leans down, kisses him firm and deep to hear him sigh oh so softly as he leans into it. “Finish up here and get the bedroom ready."





	Take The Reins

“Honey! I’m home!” 

Maureen drops her backpack onto the wooden floor in their hallway and stretches a kink out of her back, a long groan of satisfaction leaving her as something pops loudly. When she doesn’t immediately hear John replying or see him coming to greet her, she goes in search of him. 

“John?”

There is music coming from the bathroom. She can hear a shrill guitar and deeps drums, can hear the splashing of water and is already grinning as she opens the door. 

John is in the bath, surrounded by an absurd amount of bubbles that cling to his beard and cradle his shoulders as he dances sitting down along to the music. He’s still singing as he turns to point his finger at her, head bobbing as he sings in a high voice. It’s  _Prince_ , and Maureen laughs a little more as he crooks his finger to draw her closer. 

He pauses his rendition of Little Red Corvette to draw her down into a kiss, whispering “hey baby” against her lips. “How was your day?”

She sits on the edge of the tub and grabs the shampoo. John practically melts as she begins to work it into his hair, his eyes falling shut and his lips curing up into a soft smile. “Not too bad,” she says, “Benson got a bit over eager with some safety clips but we managed to save the notes. Did you do anything fun?”

To her surprise, John’s cheeks flush hotly. He shifts, looks away shyly, and Maureen’s pulse picks up. She puts a finger under his chin and smooths away some of the suds. 

“What’ve you been up to, baby boy?” She breathes, angling her body so he can see down the front of her blouse. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, eyes flicking from her chest to her eyes. 

“I may have gotten a little  _enthusiastic_  in the shower…” The blush on his cheeks darkens. “I was thinking that, maybe, if you were in the mood, you might want to take the reins tonight?”

The meaning dawns on her immediately and she leans down, kisses him firm and deep to hear him sigh oh so softly as he leans into it. “Finish up here and get the bedroom ready,” Maureen says firmly. A shiver runs through John as she stands and runs fingers through his soapy hair. 

Twenty minutes later, after a small glass of wine and two of the chocolates John had bought her for Valentines day, she makes her way to the bedroom to see how her soon-to-be-husband is getting on. 

There are candles burning about the room, the scent of vanilla and honey drifting from the potpourri, and John is sat on the bed with their box of toys at his side. She walks over in her heels, undoes another button on her blouse, and puts out a hand for him to kiss as she approaches the bed. 

“What do you want tonight, John?” She asks in a low voice. John reaches into the box and brings out a black leash, a sleek and matching collar, a thick dildo and its harness. 

She plucks the collar from the bed and climbs up. He presents his neck to her, his eyes soft and lowered as she slips it around his throat and tightens it to the usual tension. John licks his lips and settles more comfortably on the bed. He kneels for her, waits for her to direct him. He sits still as she undresses, smiles when she kisses his cheek and tells him to get on all fours. 

Maureen’s heart thuds, a wave of heat and passing through her as she sees the glint of metal at his ass. 

“You already got ready for me?” She says in a soft voice. He nods, huffs out a ragged “yeah” as she twists the plug and pushes on it. “Good boy…”

The harness comes next. She puts it on with ease, slots the dildo into place and adjusts the strap between her legs, rubs a finger against herself as she tugs the plug gently from John’s ass. He groans, low and long, his hips bucking when she squirts some lube into her hand and presses two fingers into him. 

“Wanna ride you,” he gasps. His cock is hard and heavy when she cups it, tugs on his balls to hear him keen. She puts the box on the floor and clips the leash to the ring at the front of his collar and tugs him up. 

When he climbs onto her lap his blush has spread to his chest. The freckles look like dots of ink against his skin. Maureen wraps the slack of the leash around her fist and holds her cock still as he sinks down on it. 

John’s mouth drops open on a long, ragged moan. “ _Fuck!”_ He whimpers, seats himself with shaking thighs and rests his hands on her thighs. The position makes his muscles stand out - she can see the tension in his abs as he fights to control his breathing. He starts to ride her, slowly at first, and she lets him roll his hips and find the right rhythm. His cock bounces, slaps against her stomach in time with his hips. 

“C’mere,” she says, tugging the leash to bring him towards her. He falls forward and rests his forearms either side of her head. His eyes go wide and his jaw goes slack as she starts thrusting up into him, her cock filling him over and over until her hips start to tire. 

John fucks back onto her, grinding his hips and gasping out curses with each movement. He reaches back with one hand, bending with that beautiful body of his to rub against her clit as he rides her. She tugs on the leash and reaches under the pillow next to her, passes him the vibrator and lets out her own curse as he presses it to her. 

They move together, their moans a choir of pleasure as they fuck at an almost frenzied pace. John starts to pant, his voice cracking as she tugs at his leash with one hand and grabs his cock in the other, stroking in time with her thrusts. The vibrator against her clit is  _perfect_ , sending shocks of pleasure up her spine and she knows it wont be long. The tingling in her body becomes a hum and she bucks against him as she comes with a shout. Her hand tightens on his cock, John’s mouth finding hers, and he kisses her hard as his cock jerks and dribbles in her hand. 

They pant against one another, bodies slick with sweat and muscles aching from hard use. He sags against her and they lapse into worn-out laughter. 

“Guess I’m gonna need another bath, huh?” He says, voice hoarse. 

Maureen laughs louder and kisses his cheek, the movement of him shifting sending aftershocks through her body as the harness rubs between her legs. “We’re  _both_ going to need one.”

They giggle, wrapped up in one another, and let the candles burn.


End file.
